The Blood Night
by WilfullJester
Summary: Years after making peace, Callum and Rayla are happy. But a dark cabal operating on both sides of the border seeks the return of war, the return of glory. So they orchestrate a night of terror and death, throughout the land that alter both the Pentarchy and Xadia. Is there any possibility of actually surviving the Blood Night?
1. Claudia

_**Thirteen years ago, thirty years after the return of Azymondias, the dragon king.**_

In a stone room, a fat man sighed. What is wrong with these two? No intelligent being, elf, human, or dragon had any business being this stupid. Now he had to reassure the elven woman sitting across from him.

"He doesn't hate you, he thinks that you hate him. So, try again, what happened with you two? Yes, that night was tragic, but you both we good together beforehand, and so loving. Lo-"

"I don't know what happened." She snapped at him, "After that night, everything just…" she continued, before trailing off.

"Fell apart?" answered Soren.

"At the seams. Then this whole business started up again, and I… I couldn't forget that night. I am certain of who perpetrated it! I couldn't let them go unpunished! I know tha' Callum blames someone else, and we never could agree. It was just easier to do this, for both of us." Explained the elf. The years had been good to her, she had only managed to pack on a few pounds, and several wrinkles. But he was not one to judge, especially about weight, his damned spine saw to that.

"Rayla, Claudia thought that night was fishy. She spent the last decade trying to find out the truth. Last year, she followed a lead here, and she didn't come back. I asked Ellis to come with me, and I found out why she never returned." Soren said, reaching into his cloak, procuring a leather-bound book. "She discovered a conspiracy on both sides of the border to bring back the war. Considering how well this was hidden, the nearby trashed camp, and the femur we found; she's not coming back. She thought that they were onto her, and they her." He said extending the journal toward her.

Taking the journal from Soren, Rayla began to read. Over the next 15 minutes her face gradually twisted in anger and sadness. The very idea that their people, people she and Callum had called friends would conspire to do this. To be part of that night, all for what? To potentially die in battle? To push for genocide?

Despite her doubts, the evidence in this was not only damning, but made everything all so clear. After the night that ruined her life, and claimed others, the names in this journal had been whispering in the ears of survivors. The few surviving names were the biggest war hawks on both sides.

"Does… Does he know?" Rayla quietly asked.

"Ellis and I made a copy, she took it back to Katolis. We want you two to meet at the Breach. You two are legends of the battlefield, and you can hunt down these killers and put them down." Soren quietly added, "Maybe then you two can put this behind you and things can return to their rightful-"

"No. Things canna be fixed, Soren!" Rayla interrupted, with venom in her voice. "You don't get the right to lecture me about closure! Where were you that night?! Hmm?! You cost us the most precious thing we had! You let your eyes wander, you didn't pay attention! You cost Callum and I everything! You killed us! YOU. COST. US…"

Soren was spared from the fury and hatred on Rayla's face as she turned away to try and control the tears in her eyes. The silence of the room was only marred by the sound of the elf's tears hitting the cold stone floors. The fat man could nothing but stare at the ground.

It took some time for him to gain the courage to look up at Rayla and break the silence. "I understand if you don't-"

"I will meet with Callum. For the sake of the family we lost, for the sake of Selerai. I'll have a guard show you out." Rayla interrupted as she quickly stood up and left the room. Left alone with his thoughts, Soren wondered if he did the right thing. Were he and Ellis right to tell them about this? Despite all the pain it must cause to resurface? He could only hope so, knowing that Ellis wouldn't have it any easier with Callum.

_**In Katolis…**_

Ellis breathed a sigh of relief. Callum had taken it calmly, until she suggested that he work with Rayla.

He had been furious. His scarred and half visage had been twisted with rage. "ABSOLUTELY NOT! I will not subject her to any further suffering! I will deal with the monsters on my own!" He snarled.

"Callum, Rayla has suffered just as much you! She needs this just as-" Ellis reasoned.

"What you have just told me, was that not only did these war mongering hawks kill my family, but also managed to chase me and Rayla away from each other?!" He angrily interrupted, "Even more so, they got her to hate me?! I will not make her work with me! I should be the one to take the burden. Besides, it's my fault, if I had just paid attention, I would have seen it." Callum finished, burying his head in his hands, adding the last so quietly that Ellis struggled to hear it.

"Callum, she doesn't hate you! How could you think that of her! She adored you! You were all she had left." She admonished.

"Ellis, I know Rayla better than she knows herself. I hate myself, and so does she." He whispered, again barely audible.

"Look… Callum. The problem you two have is that you two are incapable of communicating anything! Remember how you two started dating? Ezran had to enlist me, Soren and Claudia to trap you two in a room for a week!" Ellis commented.

"Callum… Come on! The two of you are just… AAAARRRGGHHH!" Ellis screamed in exasperation. She sat with the King in silence for nearly an hour, only permeated by a handful of strangled sobs.

"How did you get here Callum? What happened between the two of you to split you apart?" She quietly asked. Causing Callum to look up from his hands, red eyes and all.

"Just… Just… You know?" He weakly offered.

"No, Callum, I don't know. Both you pushed everyone away. Between Claudia, Soren and myself, we only 124 words out of the both of you, combined! In. Two. Years." Ellis explained. "What. Happened."

"Everyone said that she just needed space, and Ezran made me Crown Prince before he left, and I became King. Everything. Everything is what happened." Callum paused to take a few deep breaths. Ellis motioned for him to continue. "Every time we saw each other, it was just painful. We reminded each too much of what we lost, we made love only twice, after she died. We couldn't stand being in proximity after three months, within twelve, we couldn't share a bed. Our last kiss was eighteen months after, then everything else was just too painful."

At this point Ellis had her head in he hands and was muttering about idiots. She was wondering how these two lovely people were this dumb. Just part of who they were, she figured. The whispering conspirators didn't help, but she was frankly shocked at how terrified the two most fearless people she had ever known were. Callum was the most powerful magic user in the world, and Rayla was the deadliest being in the world when wielding anything with a blade.

They were so paralyzed by fear that they never did anything, everything that they did had to be motivated by others, and rather than adapting and overcoming that fear, that allowed themselves to be paralyzed by it. So, paralyzed that they each thought the worst of themselves, and believed that the other thought that. Lifting her head and rubbing her temples, Ellis thought carefully about her next words.

"Callum, the Rayla doesn't hate you, she thinks that you hate her. You both assume the worst about yourselves, and then assume that the other believes it to. It's what you have always done." Ellis paused before continuing, "Okay, this is what's going to happen. You are going to go to the Breach in two months' time; then you and Rayla are going to talk. Alright?" She added in her most authoritarian tone.

"Okay." Was his resignedly whimpered reply.


	2. Azymondias

_**Thirty years ago, the Blood Night; thirteen after the return of the Dragon Prince, Azymondias.**_

_**Xadia:**_

Something was wrong, Janai could sense it. The full moon had just begun to rise, and even though half of her forces were moonshadow elves (running on full power), it set her hackles up. She called forward a guard from their post at the mouth of the cave.

"Inform the King that something is off. I want to call for reinforcements." She ordered the guard, Kulja.

"Right away Captain Janai." Kulja responded. He began to run deeper into the underground complex, his footsteps echoing. She watched the entrance of the complex, pondering what could be wrong. Thirteen years ago, the previous king was assassinated, but the dragon guard had learned from their mistakes. Yes, there was peace with the humans, a true peace. Not even so much as a skirmish in ten years, and the dragon guard had increased tenfold. But something was wrong, her every sense screamed- Wait, where is the echo of Kulja's footsteps?

Janai spun around quickly, to observe in horror an unmoving Kulja laying on the ground. A growl called her attention back to the entrance to see twenty hazy, purple beings. Ten bipedal, and ten quadrupeds. She did the only she could do, "Intruders! Protect the King!". With that, the purple figures rushed towards her, and she quickly drew her sun forged blade. If she was to die, it was be with a weapon in her hand.

She charged forward, ready to fight, and as she neared a wolf, she gave a mighty swing. Only for her great blade to pass through the wispy creature. She barely got her left arm up in time to protect her vulnerable head and neck as it leapt at her with its ethereal jaws wide open.

"Dark magic!" She tried to shout, only to be foiled as she hit the ground hard enough to drive the air out of lungs. The pain was intense as the shadow creature bit down onto her arm and shook its head side to side. She heard screams from behind her, as she could only assume the creature clashed the frontlines of more guards.

Luckily for Janai, a quick-thinking Skywing Elf recognized the wispy nature of the creatures and used a wind spell, banishing the beast on top of her just before its teeth could shred an artery. A few men rushed to picked her up as she took a moment to survey the area. Of the group of about two hundred soldiers, six were not moving, and another ten were on the ground, but moving. She needed more men, there were two thousand soldiers here, and if they were dealing with dark magic, she wanted every single one of them.

She pointed at a random skywing elf, "You, go rouse the others from deeper inside the complex, and warn the King and the Queen Dowager to use the escape tunnels. Warn every one of the dark magic in use." She winced, as another soldier began to wrap her wounded arm. She wasn't sure what to think, there were obviously humans here, but weren't they at peace with the humans? Footsteps from the mouth of the cave complex drew her attention, there stood close to fifty humans.

Her eyes narrowed, as the humans began moving forward. "Charge!" she hollered as she rushed to meet them. Various spells began to fly as she and her troop clashed with these humans. Dodging spell and sword, cutting through foe after foe Janai was like a demon in combat. The human ranks cracked, and their formation as well as hers broke. Turning an organized battlefield into absolute carnage and chaos. Magic throwing around, and the wounded were used by the humans to cast even more powerful spells. Janai's confidence was beginning to fade, shadow beasts plagued the field, busying the small number of Skywing elves. While many humans were wielding weapons, weapons of her fellow elves, with one hand and casting dark spells with the other. Earthen spikes were erupting from the ground here and there, some made of earth and some purple.

Janai always had a love of battle but this? This wasn't a battle, it was carnage. Screams filled the air, human and elfin, as the five-minute mark passed. 'Where the hell were those reinforcements?!' Janai wondered. They weren't going to last much longer, she thought, as took advantage of short lull to quickly survey the situation. She only 75 elves still fighting, another twenty were crawling or moving slightly on the ground. Of the human, she saw about 60 left, and witnessed in horror as one mage sucked the life force out of another who was attempting to crawl towards an injured elf, just 15 feet from him. Chunks of earth, arrows, bolts of magic, were whistling through the air, striking elf and man alike, dead.

She could the survival instinct kicking in, as combatants attacked anything that turned towards. Elf killed elf, Man killed man, elf killed man, and man killed elf. It was horrifying. Janai was so preoccupied that she almost missed the blade meant for her neck. _Almost_. She managed to parry, and reacted on instinct, and ran her sword through her would be killer. It took a second for her to reign her panic reign, before she realized what happened. Seeing only blood lust, a skywing elf had attacked her, and the elf was now dead at her.

She was a veteran to fighting, but this fight… It turned her stomach. Her horror and revulsion were compounded by a sense of grief and stark conclusion. No reinforcements had appeared. Somebody had to warn King Azymondias and his mother. So, she did the only thing that she could do, she ran.

She bolted down the complex towards the lair of the dragon king, passing several more scenes of carnage. All the same, no survivors, just dead elves. As fast as she could she run, she arrived too late. The doors to the Throne room were wide open and smeared with blood. With a sense of duty only possessed by either a fool or a hero, she charged through the doors only too witness a horrific event.

The Queen Dowager was dead, her usually blue scales and white fur where painted red. On the opposite side of the Throne Room, maybe fifteen elves held the King down on his side. Any relief she might have felt at that moment was eviscerated as the elves loudly chanted, "Htaed leef won, srou si lous, dnim, ydob rouy!"

She has started to run towards the King the moment the chanting began, but it was too far. When they finished the chant, one, a star-touched elf turned towards her. His purple eyes burned in hate, and with a single motion sent out a bolt of magic. Janai began to run even faster, and when it hit the ground and exploded behind her, she thought that she was in the clear.

However, she felt a sharp pain in her back, which quickly grew. Suddenly she lifted off her feet and exploded forward. She was stunned, as she looked down to see a purple, earthen spike protruding from her gut. Janai failed to notice the ground getting away as her ride came rest nearly thirty above the young, Banther-sized Azymondias. His once noble main was splotched with red, his body covered in stab wounds and burn marks from sun forged blades. The natural colors of the King were gone, they had stolen the magic from him. Roused from her nightmarish reverie, she looked into the King's eye as he weakly twitched and gasped for air a few times. The King shuddered, as his eyes rolled up into his head and his body grew still.

As Janai's consciousness quickly began to fade, she realized that she only saw elf bodies. They had disguised themselves as humans! And as the only survivors of the Dragon Guard, those men would be the only investigators of this night. With no oversight, they could say whatever they wanted. The war that almost was, would truly be. With that last thought, she was plunged into darkness.


	3. Innocence

Forty-three years prior, the in the year of the Two Kings.

There had been a tearful, and heartfelt good-bye, as Rayla and Callum finally left the Lair of the Sky King. They had persevered, and returned Zym, Azymondias, to his mother. They had stayed for a week before Callum knew that he had to leave, he wanted to be there for Ezran. Rayla, having realized how she felt, but not told him, offered to guide him home. Callum had been elated when she offered, it was as if magic itself knew his wish, and bent over backwards for him.

Unfortunately, being fifteen, the two were too awkward and unsure to reveal anything to each other. As a result, the journey back was silent, nervous, and hesitant. With Rayla taking the long way through everything, and Callum slowing the pace, they both were a mess. They were sure of their own feelings but doubted the feelings of each other.

After visiting Ellis and Lujanne, the latter's wisely whispered words managed to soothe the two into working out an odd and fearful friendship. They were no less afraid, but as if by some mutually unspoken agreement they never broached the topic of emotions. When Lujanne found out, she was disappointed by how the two seemed to completely twist her carefully chosen whispers. If you are a master of perception bending, even those who trust you most take you with a cup of salt.

Upon their return to Katolis, Rayla stayed with Callum for a month before heading back to Xadia. Over the next few years, Callum and Rayla travelled back and forth as diplomats, usually in the company of each other. Great strides were made in Human-Xadian relations, to the point that visitors were welcome in most areas, and some places would tolerate immigrants. By the time the two were twenty, virtually the entire continent knew what they both somehow did not know.

Initially, uncomfortable with their potential for a relationship, human and Xadian leaders kept them at their respective homes to 'train' new diplomats. After two years of separation, they both quit their positions and reunited to make plans tour the continent again. After seeing the two of them together again, the sixteen-year-old King knew what was what. Which was why he sent them a letter to them to return to Katolis from Del-Bar, before they returned to Xadia.

As she listened to the King's explanation, Claudia gasped and began to tap her nose. "I got it your Highness, you want to get them to get together!" She interrupted Ezran, as a huge grin split her face. "What are you thinking? Illusions of the other's death? Rumors of marital arrangements!"

"What, no! Gods no! Claudia!" the King said in exasperation, causing Claudia to cease tapping her nose. "I was thinking that we just lock them in a room for a day or two. I mean, they are together all the time, but almost always in open areas. I, for one, always feel safer in smaller space, so that might be just what they need. They just need to feel comfortable enough to-"

"I get it now!" Claudia squealed with delight, as she began her nose tapping and pointing at his own again. "I'll need a week to get everything" She hollered as she ran off towards the library.

Ezran was left in the hall with his thoughts. Claudia looked a little a too eager, he was definitely going to have his hands full he realized. They would be here in two weeks, and he had a lot preparation to do, the room he had in mind needed lots of fixing up. It was sufficiently far enough away from the living quarters that the maids would be unlikely to open the door. It was old, which fit his needs, as Callum's inner historian wouldn't allow himself or Rayla to kick or otherwise breakdown the doors they would have to wait for the finest locksmith in Katolis to come back from meeting of lock smiths in Xadia. That would buy about a day or two for the magic to happen.

"HI EZRAN!" laughed a familiar voice. Jolting Ezran out of his thoughts and causing him to jump back and squeak.

"Awww, the King of Katolis is really a mouse in disguise." Giggled the girl staring at him.

"U-u- Uh, no, I did that on purpose. I enjoy hearing you laugh." Ezran tried to cover, as he deepened his voice. 'I enjoy hearing you laugh!' So lame, Ezran thought frustratedly. He somehow always found a way to say the corniest things whenever Ellis came to visits. Well, at least it wasn't a total lie.

"Alright, alright mighty King. I'll let get away with that one," Ellis smirked, adding "so what's this big plan that you need me to help pull off?"

"Ellis!" came the booming voice from the hall that Claudia had disappeared down. "Ezran, what have I told you about roping Ellis in on your schemes!"

Turning to face the new comer they saw Soren approaching them. Still Captain of the Crowngaurd, he was intimidating when he wanted to be, even if his legs dragged slightly. But he was a champion at adapting to his sluggish gait, still moving smoothly enough that he just looked slow.

"That I have to rope you in too." Ezran muttered, adding "Which I did this time!". That earned him a smile from Soren. "Alright, we are going to fix up the old Crown room, in the basement. It needs to be safe and stocked with food. Soren, you will take a guard to clear it out and stock with a day or twos worth of fruit, bread and other foods. Ellis, you are going to come up to come up the food list and a list of items that might be needed, think of things that are romancey-"

"Ezran, what makes you think that I know anything about romance?" Ellis interrupted.

"Yeah," continued Soren with a sense of pride, "besides, I am quite the ladies' man!"

"I- hahaha, don't call getting slapped se-hahaha- seven times in the last three day being a 'ladies' man', Sore-Sore!" laughed Claudia as she joined them. Taking a moment to gather herself and stop laughing as Soren tried to contradict her, she continued over her brother. "I found a few helpful spells in the library, including one that produces a faint song in the background. And before you ask, no, none of them are dark magic."

The four spent the next few days working on the room. When it was done, the day Rayla and Callum arrived, it was perfect. A spell created a wonderfully twilight ambience, complete with differently colored hues to even mimic twilight. Another spell echoed off the walls, producing a hauntingly beautiful sound. It was finally ready.

"Soren, Ellis, Claudia, this is perfect. This is will be our greatest victory!" Ezran cackled as the four were busy patting their own backs.

"Alright, get out of here you three, I have got one more spell to cast." Claudia said as hurried Ellis, Ezran, and Soren out of the room. It took only half a minute after she shut door for to emerge. Carefully removing a pair of gloves, she had donned, and the hankerchief she used to cover her mouth.

Now, Ezran trusted her, but that much protection for a spell seemed weird. "Claudia, what kind of spell was that?" he cautiously asked. Almost afraid of the answer he might get.

"Relax, Your Highness, it is just a spell to boost the effects of a certain natural item in the room." Claudia said, as she winked.

"Okaaaa- Oh. OH. Okay." Ezran accepted as it clicked in his mind. She must have found a spell to increase the positive effects of the bottle of moonberry wine that had been planted in the room. That was good, it would help them relax and not disturb their ability to make decisions. That was very good, Ezran knew the effect of alcohol all too well. It was his most powerful negotiating tactic, having been taught a spell by Callum that would disguise his drink as alcohol to the other party.

Within hours, Callum and Rayla had arrived. He managed to settle them for the night without telling them anything and planned too take them down to the old Crown room on the basis of a top-secret briefing, then lock them in there.


	4. Pain

_**Present day, thirteen years after the reunion of Callum and Rayla, thirty years after the Blood Night.**_

They had planned this get together at the Breach for ten years, to make time for their preparations to finally bring peace to this land. Long overdue, it cost them everything, and then demanded more. At this point though, they were all in with the only they had left, their own lives. Once their people discovered what they were going to do, this war would finally end. The dialogue would be forced open again, thirty years after the door to peace was slammed shut.

With their personally groomed successors in the wings the world stood on the brink of being able to heal a violent history, and their compromises. These thoughts were the only ones they had for the last decade, as they compromised themselves further. Perhaps, just perhaps, the world could be turned into something that didn't require compromising your morals at every turn.

All this plan had taken, was a heartbreaking realization, and a painful decision. After spending two days together, a decade ago, they came up with this plan. It would cost so much more of them, but at least it would give the world a chance, and them what they sought more than anything else. It was high that the two of them stopped holding the world on their shoulders, it was time to do or die.

As they were approaching the natural land bridge over the lava that Callum made a decade ago and Rayla had hidden behind an illusion, they both thought of the friends they had lost. The deaths, that had paved their rules and lives. She saw Ellis, having a heart attack in front of her in eyes; she remembered Runaan's disappearance, nearly twenty years ago. She saw the elves fall beside on countless battle fields, she saw the humans and elves that fell to her blades. She could still see their faces, feel the splash of their blood.

The advice that Villads once gave her came to her mind, "You don't know where the river of life will bend and turn. You don't know where it will go at all. Don't try to control where the river goes. There's one thing you can know and control, yourself." She pondered how it made sense then and now. But she spent nearly 30 years not controlling herself, and that is what led them here. She pondered, briefly, what things could have been had she known or controlled herself. Some of the possibilities were, many were okay, and only few led down the paths of misery that brought her here today. But she was ready to let go of it all.

In his mind's eye, Callum remembered the last time he Soren. His friend had looked peaceful, and calm for the first time since the Blood Night. In hindsight, that should have been a warning, but Callum has busied himself so much that he didn't notice. At least Soren's chosen end was quick, relatively painless, he thought, as the memory of seeing the fat man swinging from a rafter appeared. Banishing it away, he saw all the people that he killed. Impaling on earthen spike, fire balls, fulminous, cliffs. He didn't see many faces, but he could remember every scream of horror, how a body cooked by fire or electricity smelled different. How elf and man smelled differently, even when cooked by the same spell.

He couldn't but think of the letter Harrow had wrote him before his demise. Asking him try and create a narrative of love. Well, he tried. After the Blood Night though, when he thought that Moonshadow elves were responsible, he couldn't. He twisted the narrative of love he was trying to build into a narrative of anger and sadness. He couldn't help but wonder, "What if I hadn't pushed her away?". His mind rapidly created as many scenarios as it could as he approached the middle of the bridge. They could have had a good life, he realized, or at least a decent one. Probably not the one that they had now, full of misery. He could only one worse fate, if the two of them ever had to fight to the death. But that doesn't matter now, he reminded himself. They were here, together, now.

So, it came to be the King of the entire Pentarchy, and the Supreme Commander of Xadia, came to meet at the Breach. With only one selfish objective: the desire to be with the other one again, no matter the cost. The most two powerful people in the world, with all the influence and support of their subjects, were ready to throw it all away for the sake of love.

The elf and the human stood facing each other at the Breach. Each producing a small vial of a bluish-grey concoction from their pockets. Despite being only fifty-eight, both looked older than they should have. The human male was almost as pale as the female Moonshadow Elf. He hadn't put on extra weight, but his hair was thinning. His eyes had lost their previous light, and crow's feet had taken root on his face.

Callum took a moment to process what he saw before him. The last thirteen years had been kind to her, far kinder than the prior thirty years had been to either of them. He took a moment to close his eyes and remember how things used to be. A rare smile graced his face as he let a breath, he wasn't aware that he was holding, and observing how Rayla's features were graced by a slight smile as well. He broke the awkward silence, "You came. I wasn't sure that you would."

"Of course, I came, dummy." Rayla answered, then let out a short laugh. "The morning after." They simultaneously replied. It sparked a sweet memory of one particularly passion filled night (and morning) of their youth. It was dim, but they reignited the old sparks that powered their souls.

"So, is this the solution you were hoping for, Callum?" She inquired.

"It is, Rayla. We did our best to break the cycle, but this might just finish it." He answered

"Would you… Would you like to sit and reminisce for a bit? Before we begin the… thing?" Callum nervously asked after a few seconds of nervous and awkward staring at each other.

"I would love that, Callum." Rayla agreed before taking his hands and looking into his as she began to remember the good times. The pair were soon lost in old memories, as sharing their perspectives took each of them back into the past. They felt like teenagers again; and they were truly happy again. For the first time in decades as they lost themselves in nostalgia and the eyes of their love.


	5. Inexperience

Callum was immediately concerned. Ezran called them back here on short notice, and then rather taking care of business, insisted that they take a rest even it was the early afternoon. It could wait till tomorrow morning. A shared glance with Rayla confirmed it, she saw it too.

Anyone they could corner, knew nothing. Even odder, anyone who might know something about whatever Ezran was hiding from them, was no where to be seen. Claudia was impossible to track down, and the Captain of the Crown Guard was suspiciously absent. Even though the maids had seen Ellis and Ava, neither of them were anywhere to be found. Wondering what the King was up to kept the two of them up for most of the night.

The next morning, the King met them for breakfast. "Ez, what's going on here?" Callum asked with a diplomatic glower. He and Rayla did not enjoy surprises, and even less the thought of anyone trying to do something as stupid as meddle in their friendship.

"What do you mean, Callum? Everything seems normal to me." Ezran coolly replied as he cut a off a section of a pancake. No matter how calm he tried to be, the mischievous glint in his eyes betrayed him.

"Oh, don't you give us that ya wee runt! We know that something is up. We know all about your plan." Rayla asserted.

Callum noticed with a smile of satisfaction that Rayla got Ezran to slow his chewing. He was certain that she caught it as well. So, there was an organized plan to do something! "Ez, you know that we don't like surprises! What. Is. Going. On." Callum questioned with finality before raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, fine you got me. I see why you two were the best diplomats ever! As a thank you for everything you've done for the sake of peace, the other Kings pitched in to throw you a party at the Breach, and I had to detain you. Soren, Claudia, and Ellis helped get it set up last week and were too excited. They weren't sure if they could keep a secret." Callum's younger brother lied. Fortunately, it was believable enough that Callum and Rayla were holding a hushed conversation about what path to take to avoid the Breach itself, and the party that they believed was there.

"Look," Ezran interrupted their barely audible whispers, much to their annoyance. "there is a problem that I am having with a group of unsatisfied noblemen. I was hoping that you could help me out a little by calming two or three of their key members down? Please, Callum?" Callum turned away and closed his eyes. Pulling out Bait from underneath the table, he put on his best puppy dog eyes, "Pwease Rayla?"

With that display, Rayla felt her resistance shatter in an instant. Hanging her head in shame she conceded, "Alright, fine ya wee monster, we'll help you. Just don't expect us ta be happy about it!". Now she knew why Callum had look away. Somehow the sixteen-year-old king and Bait could get the sourest of men to squeal, "Awww, that's so cute!".

It defied all logic she thought as breakfast proceeded quietly with regular conversation. How was your trip? How was random town? How have you been? Just really boring human stuff, letting Callum carry most of their half of the conversation. Only answering the questions that were addressed to her.

Eventually break fast was finished, "Well, Your Majesty, what is the deal with these uppity nobles?" Rayla asked.

"Not here, I had the old crown room secured for things like this. We don't want anyone overhearing things that shouldn't." Ezran answered with a quick glance at the guards. Well, this serious, Rayla realized. She immediately began to ponder strategies as the three walked to the old crown room. Callum began going on about the history of the crown room. Having to choose between preparation or listening to the lovable dummy, she chose preparation. It wouldn't do to get one of them killed by being sloppy and not setting up the usual network of informants before applying pressure.

Once they reached the room, Ezran held the door open and waved them through. As she and Callum entered, she froze. The door had been cracked and had a knob. It was an automatic locking mechanism! She turned back in time to see Ezran close the door with a smile. Oh shit.

Callum groaned behind her, "Did Ezran just play us?"

"Yep."

"May as well sit down." He suggested as walked over towards a chair.

"Nooope, I'm goona break it down!" Rayla stated.

"What?! No-no-no." he countered as he rushed to her side shaking his head. "Rayla, that door is over a thousand years old. Make from forgewood. You can't break it down, not without magic."

"Guess who is going ta do some magic then." Rayla smirked as her turn to face him, hands across her chest.

"Not a chance! This door is very old and rare, and the sunforged elves no longer even know hoe to make them!"

"Unbelievable!" shrieked Rayla.

"Look, Ez is just playing a prank. He'll be back to let us out in no time, and I mean, if he isn't, its not like he's malicious. He will have left food in here." Callum said as he turned towards to look at the room for potential hiding places.

"Fine! You can look, I'm sitting down, and I may just skin your brother when he comes back!" She snapped.

Callum spent time checking out the room. The light was dim in here, and it could change colors. A faint music hung in the air. He sighed. He could sense Claudia's hand in this. He found two barrels, stuffed with cheese, bread, fruits, and jelly tarts. He also found a bottle of Moonberry wine, he and Rayla had split one when she turned twenty-one last year. It was good, hard to get though. He checked the two doors on either side of room, opposite each other. They both led to bedrooms, and there was dust on everything! He grabbed the Moonberry wine and joined Rayla at the table.

"Well we have food, beds and this!" He offered as he produced the wine from behind his back.

"Yeah but your brother couldn't clean the room apparently! There's dust everywhere." Rayla rejoined.

He realized that Rayla looked flushed, "Hey, are you feeling well? You look hot." Reaching a hand towards her forehead before she swatted it away.

"You don't look much better yourself!" she countered.

"Yeah, it is hot in here for some reason." He agreed.

Ezran felt it best to let the two stew for a few hours before getting her. Claudia was eager to see how they would react to the news that they were stuck for a day or two. She and Ezran were joined by Soren and Ellis as they headed towards the room. It started low, but it sounded like there was a fight.

"Ezran, do you hear that?" Claudia apprehensively asked. She really hoped it wasn't a fight. Enhancement spells like what she did were notoriously fickle in their effects. She was certain that she did it correctly and used the right ingredient.

"Sounds… sounds like they're sparing." Ezran answered after straining to hear.

"I don't know Ezran, that was pretty dark." Said Soren, who now sounded concerned. As the party drew closer, they could hear intelligible shouts and grunts. "Wow, uh. That didn't take long," Soren said as quickly stopped everyone. "They must- uh- already be in a relationship and just not publicly in one. We should go." A loud scream and roar emanated from the room, still a good hundred feet away. "Yep, we should definitely be going!" He confirmed as he began trying to herd Ellis and Ezran back up the hallway.

"What they doing? Are you they are not hurting each other? It sounds a big fight! Not like their confessing their feelings." Ezran said as Soren hustled him Ellis past Claudia. He did notice however, that Claudia's face changed from joy to confusion.

Soren had as well, "Claudia… Oh no… Please tell you didn't?" Soren begged.

"Claudia could only look at the three of them and bite her lip sheepishly as she nervously said "So, uh, I'm guessing that a dermal aphrodisiac wasn't part of the plan then?"


	6. Ezran

Blood Night: The Breach

Gren was furious, though he hid it. He couldn't stop thinking about the night, several years prior, that Amaya turned him down. "Well, the joke is on her!" he thought as he left the party and headed towards the lower reaches of the castle. If his friends were to be believed, the agent would be here soon. Then he could make the General suffer like he had, when she turned him down and replaced him. Promotion his ass!

He reached the secret passage and awaited the signal, three sharp raps. After several minutes, he was beginning to get nervous, the moon was already rising into the sky. He knew that they had to co-ordinate the operations, but he was beginning to fear that something had happened, and they had just cancelled everything.

"No," Gren chastised himself, whispering to no one in particular. "they would have notified me by now." He was about to begin convincing himself to walk away from this whole thing when-

_*Knock, Knock, Knock*_

Stunned, Gren quickly recovered and began to open the wall opposite him. With the elves here, most guards were upstairs, and no one had been assigned this stretch. The person on the other side of the false wall, however, was not what he had expected. Expecting an elf to come and do the dirty work, he was surprised to see a human figure. A taller man, in a hooded cloak, had come through the opening.

"Has everything been arranged?" He recognized voice of his handler. It was quiet, and full of danger, the voice that belonged to someone who would gut you in a second if he felt like it.

"It has. The King is in his honeymoon suite right now with his new wife." Answered Gren. His handler motioned for Gren to lead the way, to the upper parts of the keep, where the suite was. Cautiously, Gren said "I should t-take your, um, cloak. If you walk through the party, people will ask questions.", as he looked behind him. Only to see nothing.

"Keep walking! No one will see anything but what I allow them to see!" Came the low hiss as a sharp point was brought to his lower back.

"Yep, yep. Okay." Gren quickly answered as he picked up his pace a little. The sooner his handler was done, the sooner Gren would be happy, and the sooner this scary man would be gone. He could get nack to his life and be there as a shoulder to cry on. With some luck, he could get the woman of his dreams to see sense, and he could live a happily ever after.

Guiding his invisible handler through was easier than expected, drunken men and elves were too busy laughing and swapping embarrassing stories about their comrades, the skirmishes they had fought in, and even the people they had killed. Bonding in ways that seemed only soldiers could. Gren was disgusted and was reminded of the second reason he committed to this action.

He had few problems with elves, but the idea of halflings? That was absolutely disgusting. It was better to have war between their peoples than to accept and deal with halflings. Especially with how different they could be. In the thirteen years since peace was established, many had been born, and they could range from almost indistinguishable from humans, to almost indistinguishable from elves. The idea of being able to mix elfin and human blood appalled him, even worse was the idea that even if someone appeared almost entirely human, they could still have elfin blood. Just thought sent him back to first annual festival celebrating the peace, nine months later the capitol was crawling with half elfin bastards. Damned harlots. He had never been able to use their-

"Keep moving, or I will kill you right here!" came the viscous hiss from behind him. As he felt the knife point penetrate his skin. Hurrying forward with stifled gasp, he elected to proceed without further distractions. Since he wished to keep his life, and legs. He had seen how Soren, the former Captain of the Crown guard, had been over the last decade. That limp and slow pace was no way to live one's life.

After several minutes, the two conspirators had successfully navigated the party and made it to the living quarters. The King's suite was some way down, but this is where he had to be to get General Amaya's attention. After all, he was doing this for nothing other her attention really. Halflings may have disgusted him, but _SHE_ was everything to him. He would walk across the Breach's river of lava if he thought it would gain her attention.

The moment he heard the scream echoing through the halls, he burst into General Amaya's study. The door triggering her ingenious mechanism which pulled a string looped around her chair leg. Having felt the tug, she looked up at him with a serious look, and signed 'This had better be important'.

'There was scream from down the hall, towards the King's chambers.' Gren signed back. That most certainly got her attention as she up in an instant, grabbing her shield. She bolted past him and towards her nephew's suite. He followed behind her, trying his best to keep. She may have been closer to sixty than forty, but she was still faster than him.

They arrived to find the door wide open. King Ezran was lying on the floor, as Queen Ellis knelt over him, putting pressure on his abdomen. Throwing aside her shield, Amaya scanned the room and knelt on the other side of the King. She turned to Grenand signed, 'Get healers', before turning to apply pressure to her nephew's wounds. Gren could see two stab wounds before he turned heel to find healers.

He was quick to be reasonable, but not too quick. It wouldn't do to have the king survive this. Bringing the healers back to Ezran's room, Amaya sent him to prepare a letter to the capital to inform them of what happened. He went to her study and prepared the letter, folded it up and stuck it into his pocket. As a member of his supporters, the Crow Lord would "Deliver the message". He had to be careful, if he wasn't, General Amaya would catch him. She was just that wonderfully observant, and he couldn't help but wonder if it translated into the bedroom.

He returned to her to see if she needed anything else. By then the healers had done all they could for Ezran. The prognosis was excellent, for him, not for the King. The older, yet wonderful and beautiful woman dismissed him for the night. He allowed himself to get lost in his daydreams as he wandered towards the Crow Lord's room. He wanted to be there when the news from the capitol's operation came through. He snapped out of his trance when he heard a familiar voice drifting from around the corridor's bend.

"Halt! Halt! Sir take off your cloak!" said the owner of the voice, none other than Corvus' back. Gren saw, as he rounded the corner in time to see his handler remove his cloak. He looked familiar, Gren thought. He shook his head as he realized it didn't matter, reaching for his dagger. Corvus would figure it out, he was always Amaya's favorite. It was shame, because Corvus was a good soldier.

Gren grinned and thought, 'Oh well, the things we do for love.' As he drew his dagger and flicked it forward.

"Oh… I'm sorry prince-" was as far Corvus got, in his apology to the Crown Prince of Neolandia. With brief step forward from the impact in his upper back, Corvus turned around. Mouth gasped open in surprise, at the thought of anyone throwing a dagger into his back. Gren watched with mild satisfaction of the "Prince" kicked out the back of Corvus' legs and grabbed his hair bun with one hand. His other was almost too fast to follow as he drew out a moonshadow blade and swiped it through the air near Corvus.

It was so fast that Gren, and reality, took a few seconds to catch up, as Corvus body fell to the floor. His head still the man's hand. Gren approached in awe, he needed to get his handler, who was apparently a prince, out of the castle now. Lest he cause more trouble.

"What are you staring at?! Get me out of here!" the man growled at him. Gren could see why Corvus stopped him, he was bleeding heavily from right shoulder. Gren had a brilliant idea.

"Leave the blade here, it will help solve the idea of a moonshadow elf committing these acts." Gren said, as he retrieved his dagger and waited for the man to comply. Once he dropped the blade, Gren lead him to another secret passage. One that Amaya didn't know about, and he didn't think that anyone else did. He led his handler through the door, and ten minutes into the path he paused.

"Okay, its best you go on alone from here." Gren said as he moved to the side. It was a tight fit and perfect for his intention. As the man tried to squeeze by, Gren plunged his dagger into his handler's neck. They were far enough that the smell of body wouldn't even be noticed, and probably would never be found.

The man struggled, but it was over in a few seconds since Gren's aim was true to the man's arteries. After the deed was done, he travelled further along, following a convoluted path of tunnels that managed to take him to his room. Changing out of his bloody clothes, and tossing them into the fire place, which he lit. He put a clean uniform and left his quarters. Promptly, he went to the Crow Lord's office by different route than the one containing Corvus' lifeless body and head.

Arriving there, he could see out the window that the sun was rising, and the Crow Lord was not yet awake. His thoughts turned to the capitol. Just who did the cabal kill in the capitol? It would hopefully be every single one of Ezran's advisors. He couldn't tolerate them, especially not the step-prince and the elf. Those two and their-

Eager footsteps interrupted his thoughts, turning to their source, Gren saw a young messenger with a solemn look on his face.

"Is the Crow Lord in, Commander Gren?" the sad looking youth asked.

"No, he does not seem to be awake yet. What's the matter?" He inquired.

"The King, sir… has passed. I have a letter that General Amaya desires to have sent immediately to the capitol." The messenger responded.

"If you give me the letter, I'll make sure the letter is sent. I'm waiting to see the Crow Lord myself." He offered. This would even better, framing the Crow Lord for failing to deliver two message of utmost importance all but guaranteed his execution upon conviction in a military court. Over which Gren would preside, this evening.

"Thank you, Commander Gren." The boy said as he held out the message to Gren. Taking it, they bade each other good bye, as the youth wandered off towards the mess hall. Gren pocketed the scroll and waited for a few more minutes before the Crow Lord opened the door.

"Aah, Commander Gren. A letter came from the capitol. Sad news indeed!" he said with a glint in his eyes.

"Very good Crow Lord. I have some letters here, with a burning purpose." He said with a wink, as he pulled Amaya's two letters out his pocket and offered them.

The Crow Lord responded, "Very good, Sir. Unfortunately, I just lost two of my birds, they never came back from a delivery!". Promptly, tearing the letters to shreds, and dumping the shreds into the fireplace.

gren kept a dour face, despite his inner joy as he walked back to the King's suite. After ten minutes he arrived to see the King, on his bed. Pale and unmoving. Almost completely soaked in blood. The Queen, asleep by his side, her hands and arms dyed red. Amaya was the door way as he appeared, her eyes were red and swollen.

"Something happened," he signed, "at the capital. Something bad…". He was struggling to tell her, lest the shit-eating grin he was holding inside burst out. Luckily for him and his complicity, she was out of patience after the death of the King, her nephew. Walking towards him she snatched the scroll from under his arm and began to read it.

As fresh tears filled her eyes, he felt complete. Whoever they had killed at the capitol would have surely been important enough to help drive the General into his arms. For friendly comfort, of course. As Amaya threw down the scroll and hugged Gren, he saw the name on the scroll. Since the mourning Queen was still asleep, he allowed himself a smug grin as he wrapped his arms around Amaya, no, his love; and savored the moment along with her pain. It was all too… Sweet.


	7. Soren

_**The Blood Night: Katolis, Soren**_

It felt good to get outside, Soren didn't go outside often anymore. He was usually too weak, but today had been good day, even though it was already drawing to a close. Little Serelai's mood was infectious, though she did have an incredible of getting into trouble. She reminded him a lot of Ezran, except she was far smarter for her age. She had managed to accomplish by six, what took Ezran until he was ten to accomplish: Earn the disdain and mistrust of every baker in the country. She even managed to make a reputation in Xadia, exceeding her uncle.

"Uncle Soren, Uncle Soren!" cried out a little voice. Soren sat down on the bench, picked up the small, mulberry colored, horned girl and set her on his knee.

"Yes, little one?" He replied.

"Can I get another jelly tart?" She asked in the impossibly sweetest voice, the one that makes it hard to refuse anything, but also warns of mischief. Internally, Soren laughed. She was a lot like the stories about her grandmother. Evidently, a lot more of her lay within Callum than he cared to admit.

"Alright, alright, you little rapscallion." He gave in with a smile as she began jump with joy. "But there are two conditions," At this she immediately stop and put on her serious face. "One, don't tell your parents and two, I don't have to kiss Bait anymore." Her serious face turned into a pout, but she quickly agreed, hopping off his leg and attempting to pull him to the soon to close bakery.

He chuckled, partly, because he realized that the serious face the little half-elf inherited from her from her mother would one day be terrifying, even despite her mismatched green and purple eyes. Rayla could scour farmland down to bedrock with that look. And partly because he was glad to never have to kiss Bait again. Bait died about five years ago, and Ezran had been devasted. So, he had Bait stuffed so that Bait would still be there in a way. Well, a few years back, Callum's daughter had mistaken the mount for a 'dolly'. Being unwilling (and unable) to break his niece's heart, let her keep him on the condition she took good care of him. She never went anywhere without Bait and was fond of making everyone kiss him. Like most children her age, she was not particularly caring or attentive of which end of Bait she made you kiss.

As she led him into a shop, he shot her a smile, before looking up to the baker.

"You're still open right?" Soren ask the baker who was cleaning off a counter with a rag.

"For a bit longer, yes. What can I get you?" He said as he turned around.

"Two jelly tarts, please."

"Alright," the Baker replied as he bent down to check a shelf. "Uhh, I have one jelly tart and a lemon tart, that okay with you?"

"Yeah that's fine, how much do I owe you?"

"Two Pence." He replied as Soren handed over a little more, "Thanks, have a nice night."

"You too." Soren said as he handed the jelly tart to Selerai and walked out of the shop.

Selerai thanked him happily and began to hum and skip ahead slightly. Oh, to be young and innocent again, Soren thought. At least with him, she slowed down her normally youthful speed to account for his normally slow speed. He kept his eyes on her and had to verbally remind her several times to stick close, resulting in the rascal skipping in circle around him as she happily consumed her jelly tart. At a certain intersection, Soren paused, suddenly lost deep in a memory.

It had been here, that after everything, he was forced to commit an heinous act. After everything with Aaravos and their father, he realized that he hadn't been back to this spot. After Rayla had wounded Viren, she and Callum battled Aaravos, while he and Claudia tracked their father. Following drops and occasion pools of blood, they tracked him into the deserted city, and eventually found him at this intersection. He had been bleeding heavily from his lower chest and was initially overjoyed to see his children.

"Claudia, Soren! It's good to see you. I need you to help me up and get me to the castle. If I can hide for a few days I can-" His father's words echoed in his mind.

"No! Dad, no more. Just give up. Callum and Ezran won't kill you, they'll-" Claudia tried to reason with him. She really did, she her utmost, and she had been telling the truth. They would have let him live, granted, he would have been under house arrest and forbidden books and magic, but they weren't monsters.

"You don't understand Claudia, not only is Azymondias a powerful being, but his right hand was to be a halfling. The elf bitch is-" He had hissed through clenched teeth.

"Rayla's pregnant?" Soren finished his father's sentence.

"Exactly. Soren you understand, don't you? All of humanity is at stake, we must-" Virien said as he managed to pull himself up.

"Do nothing! It is an unborn child, Dad!" Claudia had screamed. Viren turned away from her and looked directly at Soren.

"Soren, I am your Father. I love you, and I love your sister, but we must consider the future! Claudia must be removed so that I can save everyone." Viren harshly whispered. At that moment he knew what he needed to do. He had to save everyone, and he had wished, desperately, at that moment, that Claudia had left him paralyzed. Soren had turned to his sister with tears in his eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry, Claudia." Before plunging his sword through his father.

In an instant he was back, it had been almost six years ago, but the memory was still painful. They both told everyone that they found him dead, and he hasn't spoken to Claudia since. He just didn't know what to say, if he hadn't killed their father, Dad would've done it again, and again, and again. But Callum had converted Claudia, from dark magic to the idea of justice and cyclical revenge. Both things weighed heavily on him, and it hadn't gotten easier with time. It- Wait. It's quiet. Too quiet, he realized with start. Which could only mean… Selerai!

Panicked, Soren looked behind him, no kid. He looked in every direction, no kid. He called out, "Selerai, Selerai! Come on kiddo, the moon's out, I should be taking you home. Come on kiddo!" Growing increasingly panicked. "We don't have time for hide seek."

Nothing, but a slight echo of his voice. "Selerai! If you come out, I'll buy all the jelly tarts you can eat next time!" He tried, hopefully. Nothing. No response. His face paled as he began to panic. He called for a few more minutes before finding a guard. The search for the princess was quickly escalated and within hours they were scouring the city. He was with Callum, Rayla, and Claudia throughout the search.

Everyone had become more and more anxious as the long night wore on, with hushed murmurs, and Soren's constant apologies. Rayla and Callum hoped that she just wandered off, as they told him that they didn't blame him. Halfway through the night, Bait was found, Soren could feel the blood leach out of his face. She hadn't gone anywhere without him for three years. Rayla and Callum comforted him, insisting that she just wandered off and dropped him. At dawn, news came, they had found the princess! When men showed up to escort them to her, everyone else remained tense, but hopeful. But Soren knew better, he remembered the playbook that he wrote. That was when Soren's heart broke.


	8. Monsters

_**The Blood Night: Katolis, Soren**_

It felt good to get outside, Soren didn't go outside often anymore. He was usually too weak, but today had been good day, even though it was already drawing to a close. Little Serelai's mood was infectious, though she did have an incredible of getting into trouble. She reminded him a lot of Ezran, except she was far smarter for her age. She had managed to accomplish by six, what took Ezran until he was ten to accomplish: Earn the disdain and mistrust of every baker in the country. She even managed to make a reputation in Xadia, exceeding her uncle.

"Uncle Soren, Uncle Soren!" cried out a little voice. Soren sat down on the bench, picked up the small, mulberry colored, horned girl and set her on his knee.

"Yes, little one?" He replied.

"Can I get another jelly tart?" She asked in the impossibly sweetest voice, the one that makes it hard to refuse anything, but also warns of mischief. Internally, Soren laughed. She was a lot like the stories about her grandmother. Evidently, a lot more of her lay within Callum than he cared to admit.

"Alright, alright, you little rapscallion." He gave in with a smile as she began jump with joy. "But there are two conditions," At this she immediately stop and put on her serious face. "One, don't tell your parents and two, I don't have to kiss Bait anymore." Her serious face turned into a pout, but she quickly agreed, hopping off his leg and attempting to pull him to the soon to close bakery.

He chuckled, partly, because he realized that the serious face the little half-elf inherited from her from her mother would one day be terrifying, even despite her mismatched green and purple eyes. Rayla could scour farmland down to bedrock with that look. And partly because he was glad to never have to kiss Bait again. Bait died about five years ago, and Ezran had been devasted. So, he had Bait stuffed so that Bait would still be there in a way. Well, a few years back, Callum's daughter had mistaken the mount for a 'dolly'. Being unwilling (and unable) to break his niece's heart, let her keep him on the condition she took good care of him. She never went anywhere without Bait and was fond of making everyone kiss him. Like most children her age, she was not particularly caring or attentive of which end of Bait she made you kiss.

As she led him into a shop, he shot her a smile, before looking up to the baker.

"You're still open right?" Soren ask the baker who was cleaning off a counter with a rag.

"For a bit longer, yes. What can I get you?" He said as he turned around.

"Two jelly tarts, please."

"Alright," the Baker replied as he bent down to check a shelf. "Uhh, I have one jelly tart and a lemon tart, that okay with you?"

"Yeah that's fine, how much do I owe you?"

"Two Pence." He replied as Soren handed over a little more, "Thanks, have a nice night."

"You too." Soren said as he handed the jelly tart to Selerai and walked out of the shop.

Selerai thanked him happily and began to hum and skip ahead slightly. Oh, to be young and innocent again, Soren thought. At least with him, she slowed down her normally youthful speed to account for his normally slow speed. He kept his eyes on her and had to verbally remind her several times to stick close, resulting in the rascal skipping in circle around him as she happily consumed her jelly tart. At a certain intersection, Soren paused, suddenly lost deep in a memory.

It had been here, that after everything, he was forced to commit an heinous act. After everything with Aaravos and their father, he realized that he hadn't been back to this spot. After Rayla had wounded Viren, she and Callum battled Aaravos, while he and Claudia tracked their father. Following drops and occasion pools of blood, they tracked him into the deserted city, and eventually found him at this intersection. He had been bleeding heavily from his lower chest and was initially overjoyed to see his children.

"Claudia, Soren! It's good to see you. I need you to help me up and get me to the castle. If I can hide for a few days I can-" His father's words echoed in his mind.

"No! Dad, no more. Just give up. Callum and Ezran won't kill you, they'll-" Claudia tried to reason with him. She really did, she her utmost, and she had been telling the truth. They would have let him live, granted, he would have been under house arrest and forbidden books and magic, but they weren't monsters.

"You don't understand Claudia, not only is Azymondias a powerful being, but his right hand was to be a halfling. The elf bitch is-" He had hissed through clenched teeth.

"Rayla's pregnant?" Soren finished his father's sentence.

"Exactly. Soren you understand, don't you? All of humanity is at stake, we must-" Virien said as he managed to pull himself up.

"Do nothing! It is an unborn child, Dad!" Claudia had screamed. Viren turned away from her and looked directly at Soren.

"Soren, I am your Father. I love you, and I love your sister, but we must consider the future! Claudia must be removed so that I can save everyone." Viren harshly whispered. At that moment he knew what he needed to do. He had to save everyone, and he had wished, desperately, at that moment, that Claudia had left him paralyzed. Soren had turned to his sister with tears in his eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry, Claudia." Before plunging his sword through his father.

In an instant he was back, it had been almost six years ago, but the memory was still painful. They both told everyone that they found him dead, and he hasn't spoken to Claudia since. He just didn't know what to say, if he hadn't killed their father, Dad would've done it again, and again, and again. But Callum had converted Claudia, from dark magic to the idea of justice and cyclical revenge. Both things weighed heavily on him, and it hadn't gotten easier with time. It- Wait. It's quiet. Too quiet, he realized with start. Which could only mean… Selerai!

Panicked, Soren looked behind him, no kid. He looked in every direction, no kid. He called out, "Selerai, Selerai! Come on kiddo, the moon's out, I should be taking you home. Come on kiddo!" Growing increasingly panicked. "We don't have time for hide seek."

Nothing, but a slight echo of his voice. "Selerai! If you come out, I'll buy all the jelly tarts you can eat next time!" He tried, hopefully. Nothing. No response. His face paled as he began to panic. He called for a few more minutes before finding a guard. The search for the princess was quickly escalated and within hours they were scouring the city. He was with Callum, Rayla, and Claudia throughout the search.

Everyone had become more and more anxious as the long night wore on, with hushed murmurs, and Soren's constant apologies. Rayla and Callum hoped that she just wandered off, as they told him that they didn't blame him. Halfway through the night, Bait was found, Soren could feel the blood leach out of his face. She hadn't gone anywhere without him for three years. Rayla and Callum comforted him, insisting that she just wandered off and dropped him. At dawn, news came, they had found the princess! When men showed up to escort them to her, everyone else remained tense, but hopeful. But Soren knew better, he remembered the playbook that he wrote. That was when Soren's heart broke.


	9. Runaan

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"uspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Sixteen years after the death of Selerai, eighteen months before the reunion between the King of the Pentarchy and the Supreme Commander of Xadia./strong/span/u/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Claudia had left Katolis in the dead night and sneaked across the border. If either of them knew, she was worried that they would try to stop her. She had to know what happened, because it had bugged her for years. But now, after a decade, she had almost every piece of it. All she needed was the name of the monster that killed Selerai, and she was close. The conspirators' network was not as secured as they had believed. A well-placed bribe here, a KT session of a housemaid, and even threats and blackmail./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She made sure to document everything in her journal. Copies of financial paperwork from nobles, receipts, and even worse. She was so desperate for the truth that had been using dark magic to trap confessions and even knowledge from the heads and souls of the conspirators. This became even worse and more common as she sought the monster that would kill a child. She had stopped caring how much noise she made, and now, they were onto her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"By the time she had realized it, it was too late. She knew that she was already dead, it was only a matter of time before they found her camp. At least her journal was securely hidden, and she had sent word to Soren via one of the few travelling merchants who remained. By the time it reached him, if it even did, she would be long dead./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"But it was worth it. That Night had destroyed her as much as it did Soren. He may still be living, but his died heart the following morning. At least she had the comfort of her betrothed, even though it was not to last. By the time her bethrothed wished to have a child, the war had begun. Claudia couldn't imagine bringing a child into the world, not when it would be a target for assassination. Rayla would never have authorized any such thing, but by this point… Claudia had her suspicions./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The next year her wife left her as their arguments became more frequent, angrier. Claudia became more and more consumed with unravelling this conspiracy. The obsession lead to Callum trying to stop her. So, she fled; the local elves knew that she was out here, but they just kind of ignored her. I guess that her severely thinned scalp and haggard appearance did a lot to help her. Hags were still scary, right?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A rustle startled her out of her thoughts, as she froze. Watching. It may have been around noon, but the canopy blocked out a lot of light, especially this deep into the forest. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"uspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"In the bushes of the clearing/strong/span/u/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Runaan had been wrenched from his dispassionate solitude, by the monstrous, eldritch horror of a person that was his ginger haired handler, a week earlier. He was told that he had to find, track, and kill this hag. Nearly half a foot shorter than himself, it looked straight forward. But he knew it wasn't, they never tortured him for anything but the most dangerous of tasks./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A shake from a bush across the clearing from him made her stand up, and focus on that spot. This was the opportunity he had waited for, as he leaped from the bushes and charged her bringing his blade into her chest, before knocking her to the ground. As this, hag reached for him, he recognized her. Claudia, the Dark Mage from Katolis, so when she reached for him, he chose not to react. To let it happen, after all these years./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Finally, he might suffer for what he has done. He deserved after his role in the Blood Night. It haunted his dreams and followed him everywhere. It why he cutoff his horns, he wasn't worthy, he had been a coward. That was when he felt the hag pull his magic from him, attempting to heal herself. He opened himself up to her and fell into his memories./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"uspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Sixteen years prior, the Blood Night, just outside of the capitol of Katolis./strong/span/u/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The Blood Night, Runaan had been outside of the city. He was going to surprise Rayla with a visit, when over a dozen Crown guards appeared from the side of the road. "Halt, you are under arrest!" cried a voice as they encircled him. Not wanting to cause any problems, Runaan halted, asking "Under what charges?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Under whatever charges I say!" as the owner of the voice walked out from the woods on the side of the road. Runaan recognized him, he was the Captain of crownguard after the dumb gimp had quit… Runaan couldn't remember either name at the moment./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Captain, I'm sorry but I forgot your name. I'm Runaan, Rayla's adoptive father? I'm sure that we can get this worked out- gaaah" Runaan began before the guards grabbed him and jammed a vial his right ear. He felt something crawl in before they let him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Runaan dug at his ears for few moments, searching for any trace of what they slipped into him, "What the hell did you do to me?!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I ensured your co-operation, Runaan, assassin of Harrow." He explained, as he strolled forward. His small frame dwarfed by the elf, though he showed no sign being of intimidated. "I require the skills of a keen assassin. A personal enemy of mine has been vying for my position. I know that he does not like the princess Rayla, nor the Princess Selerai. Should he get my position, it would be very detrimental to the kingdom. So, I require an assassin, a moonshadow elf assassin, to abduct his daughter. After holding her for a day or two, we will be returning her unharmed. Thereby reminding my enemy at court of the dangers of crossing me." He finished with a kind smile./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What was in that vial?" Runaan asked fairly sure he knew the answer. There were not that many ways to ensure co-operation./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""A creature, a very rare insect. It is a brain parasite; the contents of human and elf skulls are just the perfect temperature for the incubation of it's young. By midnight it will have chewed through your eardrum, unless you bring me the little girl, then I can provide a potion that will cause the creature to leave your ear and seek another host."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I can tell you were they will be, and you are to follow them and snatch her from her uncle quietly. If you fail or refuse to do this, not only will die from the poison, but I will be forced to take more violent measures with my rival. Measures that may cost the girl her life… Or affect the royal family." The man answered smugly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Runaan could see that this short man had him beat. "Fine!" he spat. He just wanted to get this over with. Though, he was snickering in his head. This stupid human was assuming that he wouldn't confess to Rayla and Callum about this. He gladly would, they would believe him, and even if he had to spend some time in prison. It would be worth it to remove this snickering snake from garden that his adoptive child, and grandchild lived in./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"uspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Back in the clearing, to Claudia's struggle for survival, and Runaan's struggle for punishment./strong/span/u/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Claudia watched in horror, as she was sucked into her assassin's memories. She was wondering why he was doing this. She was using dark magic to drain his soul to try and heal her body. She gasped when she realized that it was Runaan, and it got worst. The then-Captain of the Crown Guard who had arrested Runaan, was none other than Captain Marcos. As a scout, Rayla had spared his life the night before King Harrow's death. However grateful he was, though, was overshadowed by his racism. He had been one of guards they had thought controlled by Viren and Aaravos. He must have been acting of his own free will./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Claudia hoped that this memory wasn't what she thought. To have helped a monster like Marcos kidnap a child was… "Oh no!" She thought, "No one was kidnapped that night but Selerai." She could feel a cold dread growing in her soul, like ice, as she watched Runaan stalk human and a human child. It was then that she realized what the creature was they forced into Runaan's head. It was the same creature that Aaravos and Viren had used to control the bodies of guards during their uprising. They were altering his perception, making Soren and Selerai unrecognizable./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She was forced to watch, through Runaan's eyes, as he kidnapped the child and brought her to the ravine. She realized how terrifying this magic truly was, as Runaan's limbs glowed a sick purplish-green, and moved of their accord just after the illusion was broken. She tried to cry out and tear her eyes from what she knew was going to happen. She couldn't./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Claudia watched the memory of Selerai's lifeless body rolling down the wall of the ravine, her blood staining Runaan's swords, left behind. As he turned ran as fast as he could. He had to be anywhere, anywhere but here. She could feel his panic and pain, and she understood. He was showing her this, and letting her take his life, because he wanted to die. He wanted the truth to be known about the monsters that forced, literally, into doing such a horrific deed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She could see the other lives they forced him to take, threatening to take Rayla's life. Though was a satisfying memory of Runaan choking Marcos to death. She felt for Runaan, these people had taken him and broke him. They may as well have been demons from mythology, just wearing human, elfin, and dragon skin. At least, he was getting something that he needed, punishment. She would have to tell Callum and Rayla about this./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"If/span she lived. She could feel Runaan's life passing, but… It wouldn't be enough she realized. So, she stopped draining him, causing both them to return to their bodies. She looked over as he collapsed to her right. "I'm sorry Runaan. You aren't enough to fix me." She said with a weak smile./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "So be it. I will die here regardless, Claudia." Runaan returned as he watched her eyes gain that all too familiar glassy look, as the slight smile remained on her face. She had passed; Runaan could only turn his head to look up at the sky. Rain has started to fall. "Well," he said to no one in particular, "at least I get to see this." With his last amount of energy, he prayed to anything and everything, that Rayla and Callum could learn of this nest of snakes and destroy them. It was under that falling rain, in a clearing deep within Xadia, that Runaan closed his eyes and with his last breath whispered, "I'm sorry, Ray..."/p 


End file.
